Shichirou Ougi
Shichirou Ougi (扇七郎, Ougi Shichirou) is both the seventh son and the Legitimate Successor of the Ougi Clan. He has a great deal in common with Yoshimori Sumimura, including enormous power and a personal relationship with the god of his family's shrine, Lady Mayuka. He is nicknamed Shinigami (死神, Shinigami) because he has a reputation for having killed countless people, to the point where people say that he "kills as if it's the will of the Gods." He was hired by the Sousui to kill several members of the Council of Twelve, though the Sousui betrayed him and attacked Arashizaki Shrine, which is under Shichirou's personal protection. Personality Around most people, Shichirou is cool, confident, and often friendly when it is either inappropriate or unexpected. However, while working he sometimes reveals a darker, more imposing persona that more closely resembles that of his brothers'. Shichirou has a deep loathing of most of his family and the immoral things they do to obtain power. The only two he does not seem to hate outright are his father and the brother closest to him, Rokurou. He has a personal code of honor, and even goes as far as apologizing to someone he seriously injured by mistake. History Nizou acknowledged Shichirou as the Ougi Clan's next Legitimate Successor when he was only 7 years old. This angered Shichirou's older brothers, and they all banded together, creating the massive form of Ichirou Ougi and obtaining a high rank within the Shadow Organization, as a way of proving their power and worth to the clan.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 230 Plot The Ougi Legitimate Heir While Rokurou is recovering from his injuries at the Night Troop headquarters, he tells Masamori how they are alike: they both have extremely powerful younger brothers that were chosen as legitimate heirs, rather than themselves, making them fellow outcasts. Because Rokurou earlier turned down Masamori's invitation to join the Night Troop, Masamori contacts the Ougi Clan and arranges for them take Rokurou home. Rokurou is shocked and terrified when the person that comes to retrieve him is none other than his younger brother, Shichirou. Rokurou refuses to go with him, but Shichirou warns him that war is coming, and the Shadow Organization will be greatly damaged, so it will be safer for Rokurou to be at home. In the end, Rokurou is taken against his will. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 242 'The Shinigami's Contract' Shichirou next appears at Fuugen Temple, which belongs to a distant Ougi relative. The Night Troop breaks in intending to find Ichirou Ougi, who has been hiding there. However, Masamori finds Ichirou has been brutally attacked and is on the brink of death, dying seconds later. The culprit appears, and Masamori attacks him in outrage (because he has stolen Masamori's prey), but quickly finds himself overpowered by the culprit's enormous tornado. The culprit flies away, and is later revealed to be Shichirou, who pays his final respects to his dead brothers (and keeps their Council of Twelve badge, instead of destroying it).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 244 In a phone conversation with the Sousui, Shichirou discusses having destroyed the Shadow Organization's Management Office (the Sousui is disappointed that it wasn't as flashy as he'd hoped, despite it having been done in broad daylight). The Sousui decides to leave the nature of the assassinations of the remaining Council of Twelve members to Shichirou's discretion. Shichirou agrees to perform the next one after he finishes his afternoon class at school.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 249 'Visiting Karasumori' Shichirou appears unexpectedly at Karasumori Academy at night. Sen Kagemiya is immediately alarmed, recalling that according to Saki, the "god of calamity" that she'd predicted (who they mistakenly thought was the Hidagou Lord) still hadn't arrived yet. In addition, Kei Sazanami had already warned him that Shichirou was immensely powerful and responsible for Ichirou's death. Shichirou calmly introduces himself to the Kekkaishi and apolo gizes for Rokurou's rudeness. Souji Hiura seems to consider him a threat (Shichirou inwardly recognizes him as "Number 3"), and Yoshimori is suspicious of him (not trusting anyone related to Rokurou). Shichirou tries to point out how he and Yoshimori are similar, but when Yoshimori instantly rejects that idea, Shichirou notes that Masamori responded the same way. Yoshimori misinterprets Shichirou's words as a threat and prepares to attack him. Assuming that Shichirou might be the aforementioned god, Sen tries to warn Yoshimori, but Shichirou prevents him with a swift gust of wind to the mouth. Shichirou flies up within a large tornado which repels Yoshimori's Kekkai. Mostly unharmed, Sen tries to stop Yoshimori from attacking. Yoshimori ignores him and enters his Musou state, enclosing Shichirou in a Kekkai. Sensing the danger, Shichirou slices through the Kekkai, and the school as well. Shichirou asks if Yoshimori has ever found the limit to his power. When Yoshimori says he hasn't, Shichirou notes it's something they have in common and leaves. The next day, Shichirou shows up at Karasumori Academy as classes are letting out and asks Tokine if they can talk. She warily agrees, and they go to a nearby cafe, where Shichirou apologizes for his actions the previous day, as if they weren't enemies.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 250 Tokine remains suspicious of Shichirou, who remains oddly cheerful. Nearby, Sen watches them in growing alarm, unable to contact Yoshimori, Shu, or the other Night Troop members stationed nearby. Shichirou poses the idea of a Kekkaishi's ability to restore great damage (specifically, the damage he caused to the school) overnight as being excessive. Tokine replies that it is a necessary power despite that, and asks Shichirou directly if he is going to attack Karasumori again. He evades the question, at which point Sen storms in and forces Tokine to leave, outraged that she would do something so dangerous. As a result of his conversation with Tokine, Shichirou calls the Sousui and gains permission to participate in the upcoming attack on Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 251 'The Hunters Become the Hunted' The Shinyuuchi Hunters launch a failed attack on Karasumori, but are all restrained by Yoshimori's Musou Kekkai. Yoshimori decides not to punish them, but Shichirou suddenly descends and attacks, seemingly killing all of the hunters with wind slashes. Yoshimori orders him to leave, because any issue related to Karasumori should be dealt with by Kekkaishi. Shichirou replies that he's only doing his job, which is to end things in a flashy manner. He then greatly damages the school (again) and flies up.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 274 Sen sees the destruction and is again convinced that Shichirou is the prophesied god of calamity. Yoshimori tries to stop Shichirou by surrounding him with Kekkai, but they are all easily destroyed. Sen tries to stop Yoshimori, but he refuses to listen. He even goes so far as to surround Shichirou's head with a triple-layer Kekkai, but that is destroyed as well (though Shichirou notes the Kekkai's strength has increased). Yoshimori confronts Shichirou directly, but is pushed back. Shichirou begins attacking the school again, this time aiming at Tokine, Sen, and Souji as well (though none of them are hit). Karasumori offers its power to Yoshimori, but he declines it, determined to win on his own. Shichirou suddenly notices that Ichigou is gone, and at that moment, he is attacked from behind. Assuming it is Ichigou, Shichirou lashes out, and is shocked to see it was Souji instead.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 275 Shichirou scolds himself because he was instructed not to harm Souji. With Souji gravely wounded, Yoshimori's anger releases his Musou state. Karasumori again offers its power to him, and this time he accepts, creating a huge Shinkai that covers the school. Shichirou escapes, but part of his coat is destroyed, and he is amazed by the display of power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 276 Later, Shichirou is scolded by his father Nizou for his mistakes in handling the assassination of the Shinyuuchi Hunters. Particularly, Nizou assumes the Sousui is upset because one of the Hunters (Ichigou) managed to escape, and the Sousui's property (Souji) was damaged. Shichirou apologizes, and Nizou blames the mishandling on Shichirou's pride. Nizou questions why Shichirou volunteered for the Karasumori mission, since it has long been known as a risky target. Shichirou replies that he was curious about the way the land chose its protectors, but that the chosen seem to be normal people otherwise. He assumes that being chosen by such of power is just an accident. Nizou calls Shichirou incompetent and tells him to reflect on his actions.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 281 'Defending Arashizaki Shrine' Tokimori Hazama visits Arashizaki Shrine and introduces himself to Shichirou, who determines Hazama is human, and yet can sense no humanity from him. Shichirou tries to refer Hazama to the Ougi clan head, but Hazama insists that his business is with Shichirou. Instead of stating his request outright, Hazama attempts to educate Shichirou on the history of his ancestors: namely, that the Ougi clan was born out of sacrifices to the gods, and that this may one day be Shichirou's fate. Hazama warns him that the shrine will be the Commander's next target. As Hazama leaves, Shichirou slashes through him with a blade of wind, and feels no resistance, suggesting that Hazama is not even a spirit, but possibly only a consciousness.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 300 Yoshimori, Sen Kagemiya, and Shu Akitsu approach Shichirou at school, seeking information that Hazama is keeping from Yoshimori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 301 Shichirou agrees to speak with them, as he has questions about Hazama himself. Shichirou does not confirm whether the shrine is the next target, and when Yoshimori asks why the Commander would target his own ally, Shichirou says it isn't his business to know. Yoshimori insists that Shichirou at least protect the town from the attack. Although Shichirou initially claims that is not his concern, he eventually admits to caring about the town because he grew up there. Shichirou questions Yoshimori about Hazama, who Yoshimori describes as shady-looking but determined. Shichirou thanks Yoshimori for his answers.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 302 Shichirou makes extensive preparations to protect the entire area, and orders his attendant Shijima to increase the number of guards in town.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 305 Lady Mayuka is annoyed that there are so many people in her territory, and complains to Shichirou, who is busy collecting information. They both hear a far-off explosion, which Shichirou learns is from an abandoned factory in town. Shichirou prepares to investigate, but Shijima warns him it might be a decoy to draw him away from the shrine. Kaigen, a spellcaster hired to protect the mountain, has a kekkai around the area, and gives Shichirou a special talisman that will allow him to pass through it safely. Shijima insists that protecting the shrine is Shichirou's job, but recalling Yoshimori's words, Shichirou says that the entire town is his territory. Shichirou puts out the fire at the factory, and recieves word from Shijima that the shrine is under attack. Shichirou hurries homeKekkaishi manga, Chapter 306 to find his men attacking each other. Shichirou guesses that the Commander has the power to brainwash others. Shijima tells him it is likely that everyone outside of Kaigen's kekkai has been brainwashed. Kaigen warns that his disciples have been taken over, and are trying to dismantle the kekkai. Shichirou tries to use the shrine's cameras to spot the Commander in hopes of targeting him directly, but all he knows for sure is that the Commander has a child's voice. Lady Mayuka interrupts the search by violently tearing off the roof of the building, furious that Shichirou's own men are invading her land. Shichirou tries to explain the situation, but she demands that he kill the men. Kaigen's disciples destroy the Kekkai, forcing him to activate an area-wide illusion that should last for ten minutes. As a last resort, Shichirou suggests cutting off the mountain's summit, in hopes that the entrance to the spirit world within the sacred tree will not be invaded. Just as the Commander's serpents enter the area and take over Kaigen, a Shinkai appears around the shrine, and Yoshimori lands in front of them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 307 Yoshimori's Shinkai destroys the Commander's serpents, freeing Kaigen in the process. Shichirou notes that the technique doesn't seem ominous as it did last time, and instead feels serene. Yoshimori explains that Tokimori Hazama said that Shichirou wouldn't be able to defend against a psychic attack. Shichirou refuses to ask for help, but Yoshimori says he is only interfering because he doesn't want the land destroyed. Lady Mayuka is uncomfortable with the situation, but Hazama assures her they have no plans to harm the land (though he does add that the Shinkai will expel anyone who tries to attack Yoshimori). Noticing Chushinmaru Karasumori clinging to Yoshimori's back, Shichirou asks who he is, but Hazama will not tell him. Yoshimori borrows Chushinmaru's power in order to extend the Shinkai to cover the entire mountain. The Commander retreats, but activates a huge spell that covers the entire mountain and takes away all of Shichirou's men.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 308 Kaigen apologizes to Shichirou for his failure to protect the shrine and prevent Shichirou's men from being taken. Shichirou points out that Kaigen's disciples were taken as well. Shichirou asks Lady Mayuka to rest while he handles things, and she instructs him to settle the chaos and return the land to normal immediately. Yoshimori apologizes to Shichirou for interfering. Shichirou states that Shinyuuchi hunting requires someone who has the power of spatial control. He adds that Souji Hiura was one of the ones sent to Yoshimori's house for the attack on Karasumori, and was supposed to kidnap a Kekkaishi from the Sumimura and Yukimura families. However, Shichirou injuring Souji was not part of the plan, which is likely why Souji fled. Shichirou adds that the Shadow Organization was observing the house, so they already know what happened. Shichirou predicts that a war will soon break out between the Commander and the Shadow Organization. Rokurou arrives with Nizou, explaining that he took their father away earlier just in case. He says an intruder placed several of Okuni's subordinates under hypnosis and made them burn her house on the night of her assasination. He learned from Masamori Sumimura that the Commander has such a power. Nizou orders Shijima to account for everyone who was taken and expel them from the clan, so the clan cannot be held responsible for any acts they commit under the Commander's control. Shichirou dislikes the thought of abandoning his men, but Nizou insists they are no longer his, so if Shichirou wishes to settle things, he must do so without help. Shichirou accepts this. Nizou and Rokurou leave, and Shichirou finally thanks Yoshimori on behalf of his clan. Yoshimori makes sure to say goodbye to Shichirou before leaving. Shichirou begins preparations to restore the mountain, and is determined to get his men back.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 309 'Tatsuki's Reformation' 'Breaking the Ougi Curse' Powers & Abilities Wind Mastery: Like his brothers, Shichirou uses powerful winds for both attack and defense, and is capable of flight. However, his power is on another level entirely: he was able to kill his oldest brother, Ichirou, despite the fact that at the time, Ichirou was in the combined form that he shared with four other brothers, for the purpose of increasing their powers. He has also easily sliced through Yoshimori's Musou Kekkai and an entire building at once, with a simple flick of his wrist. He later admits to being able to manipulate wind without actually using any of his power, which Tatsuki considers a mark of his genius.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 328, page 7 Trivia *After killing his brother Ichirou (which effectively ended the lives of Jirou, Saburou, Shirou, and Gorou), Shichirou takes his Council of Twelve membership badge, though it is far more common for a member's killer to destroy the badge instead. This foreshadows Shichirou's alliance with Tatsuki, Nura Kidoin, Kagen Shiromi, and Masamori Sumimura, as they are the surviving loyal members of the council. *In the name Shichirou Ougi, "Ougi" (扇) means fan, "Shichi" (七) means seven, and "Rou" (郎) means youth. *In the Viz English translation, Shichirou is called "Grim Reaper". References Category:Ougi Clan Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Characters